


fall back and touch the night

by hellalujah



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellalujah/pseuds/hellalujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things Dillon likes about Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall back and touch the night

**Author's Note:**

> it's porn. it's just. porn. i'm sorry, don't look at me.

It's been so long.

Adam has been away for so long, almost a year of tour dates and anytime he'd been back in LA Dillon had somehow been away.

And then he'd showed up at Hard.

It'd been a surprise, Dillon had been backstage with Wes and suddenly Wes had smirked at someone over his shoulder and when he'd turned around Adam had been _right there_ , right in front of him and so familiarly large and eyes so warm when they fell on him.

He'd been wrapped up in a hug and it'd been so good and he was so _happy._ He'd missed Adam. Missed how big he is when his arms are around Dillon.

And his hands are _so_ big when they wrap around his hips.

Adam’s hotel room is dark and Dillon shivers. For a second he thinks it's the AC but then Adam’s thumbs dig into his hipbones and he shivers again.

Dillon isn't a small person. He's tall. He works out so he's certainly not _skinny_. But when Adam’s hands ghost up his ribs he feels so… small.

Adam is so big. So tall and broad and the way he's looming over Dillon makes Dillon's heart thud rapid in his chest.

“Alright?” Adam rumbles.

Dillon nods, doesn't trust himself to speak.

Adam breathes out a laugh and one of those huge hands skates down Dillon's stomach, over his hip, down to grip his thigh and push it up and then Adam turns his face to nose against Dillon's calf.

“Missed you,” he murmurs, kissing the side of Dillon's knee. “Missed seeing you like this.” He pushes Dillon's leg up the rest of the way, so his knee is pressed against his chest.

Dillon can't bring himself to respond with anything more than a breathy little moan. Adam laughs again and the hand that isn't holding his leg drifts across Dillon's pelvis until his fingers bump against Dillon's cock.

“You look so small under me,” Adam says, and Dillon moans again.

He's pretty sure Adam doesn't mean it that way but the difference in their sizes has always been a huge deal to Dillon. Dillon might not be short or skinny but…

Dillon shivers, yet again.

His dick is fine, really it is. It's… average. Maybe a little less. And it's fine, it's good, he's never had any complaints. But in Adam’s hands his cock looks _so small_.

And it's such a fucking turn on.

They've never discussed it. They haven't needed to. Adam had picked up on it so quickly and Dillon is so thankful he'd never had to ask.

Adam's thumb brushes up the underside of his dick and Dillon leans up a little to look. A bone-quaking shudder runs down his spine at the sight of Adam’s hand wrapping around him.

If it weren’t so hot Dillon might laugh at how easily his cock disappears under Adam's fingers. He can just barely see the flushed tip protruding from Adam's fist and he's so turned on that it's making him dizzy.

“A-Adam,” Dillon croaks and Adam smiles down at him. His hand tightens, just a tiny increase of pressure that makes Dillon suck in a ragged breath.

And then Adam’s letting go of his dick, stretching Dillon’s leg up until his ankle is hooked over Adam’s shoulder and Dillon makes the mistake of looking down to where his cock his resting red and sticky against his stomach and…

Adam's cock. _Christ_ , his _cock_.

It's so big. Long and thick and mouth watering and Dillon wants it down his throat, wants Adam fucking his face but he also wants it in his ass so badly he can't think straight.

He's huge. Next to Adam's cock Dillon's looks _tiny_.

Dillon moans, voice breaking, and turns his face away. He bites his lip when Adam breathes out a little laugh.

“Alright, sweetheart?” Adam purrs.

Dillon forces himself to crack open his eyes and look up at Adam, look up into his smiling face and shoot him a weak smile in response.

“I've barely even touched you yet,” Adam goes on, one hand resting on Dillon's hip and the other - oh god, Adam's other hand is wrapped around his own cock, stroking slow and leisurely and Dillon _wants it_.

“I just missed you,” Dillon says hoarsely. His mouth has gone dry, watching Adam's hand moving on his cock. The hand on his hip shifts and then it's wrapped around Dillon's dick again and Dillon shudders.

Adam laughs again but the sound is different this time. A little darker, more wicked. “Did you miss me or did you miss having something…” He cocks his head, looks mock-thoughtful. “Something _substantial_ to play with?”

Dillon moans. He doesn't know what else to do with himself.

Adam must let go of his own cock because abruptly a finger circles around his hole and it's barely even a real touch yet but Dillon can't do anything except pant raggedly.

“It's been so long,” Adam murmurs. “Have you been keeping yourself in shape for me?”

Dillon grunts and Adam's finger presses a little harder before pulling away entirely. The hand around his cock disappears as well and Dillon blinks, disoriented, until he hears the snap of the lube bottle opening. When the finger presses against him again it's slick and cool with lube and Dillon sighs with the promise behind the touch.

Adam's clean hand lands on his hip again and fingers bite into his skin. “Well?” he prompts. “Have you?"

“Uh-huh,” Dillon moans. Adam's finger starts to push into him. Dillon knows this game. Adam will try to keep him talking the whole time he's prepping him, see how long it takes for him to go incoherent.

It usually doesn't take long.

Adam's finger is so thick in him and he hadn't been lying, he _had_ been keeping himself ‘in shape’. He's got more than one dildo at home and when Adam's not in LA, well, they get a good amount of action. But it's different, this. He can take the thickness of his dildos almost no problem, but Adam drives him _crazy_ , makes him clench so tight with arousal that it's more difficult than maybe it should be.

The finger in him bottoms out. Dillon can feel Adam's knuckles brushing against his rim as he rocks his finger in and out, so slow and easy.

“Still so tight,” Adam murmurs. He crooks his finger and Dillon squeaks, clenches his fists against the bed. Adam’s barely brushing his prostate but it’s just enough to make him shake even more than he already is.

Dillon swallows heavily. Adam crooks his finger again.

“Please,” Dillon whispers, and Adam tilts his head.

“You can barely take one,” he hums, rocking in again. “Two might be a bit much.”

“ _Please_ ,” Dillon begs, because he doesn’t know what else he could possibly say.

Adam smiles at him and then the lube is popping open again and it’s cold when Adam drizzles it on his hole but he manages not to squirm too much, tries so hard to relax when a second finger nudges at his rim alongside the first.

“Are you sure you can take it?” Adam asks and his head is still tilted so innocently and Dillon can’t fucking handle it. “Can you take it, little Dill?”

A shudder runs through Dillon’s whole body and he moans, opens his mouth to answer and then Adam’s pressing another finger into him and he _keens_.

“So,” Adam starts conversationally as he scissors his fingers - so thick, so fucking thick and Dillon’s already so _full -_ inside him. “What did you miss about me?”

Dillon whines. He has no idea how Adam expects him to respond like this, especially since Adam’s other hand, so big and broad and warm, is coming up to cup his dick again. He’s pressing it down against Dillon’s stomach and Dillon can feel the precome sticky against his skin.

“Your-,” Dillon cuts himself off with another moan when Adam’s fingers brush up against his prostate again. “I missed your hands, your hands.”

Adam tilts his head the other way and spreads his fingers so wide that Dillon has to heave in a breath against the feeling. “What did you miss about my hands?”

“So big,” Dillon manages. Adam starts to rock his fingers in and out again and Dillon can feel himself starting to loosen up for him, finally, _finally_.

Adam hums in agreement. “They are big, aren’t they?” he muses, pressing his fingers in as far as they’ll go and spreading them again. “Bigger than yours.”

Dillon nods wildly. “So much bigger,” he slurs, and Adam smiles.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Would you like another?”

Dillon can only moan in response. He barely registers the sound of the lube cap this time. The only thing that matters is suddenly Adam’s fingers aren’t in him anymore and he whines, high-pitched and needy.

“Be patient,” Adam chides. His hand is suddenly on Dillon’s cock, palming it warningly and Dillon forces himself to swallow back the next desperate noise trying to escape his lungs.

And then Adam’s pressing back in with two fingers so slick that they slide right in, pulling them out and adding a third when he thrusts in again. Dillon gasps with it, clutches at the sheets and pants and he thinks he’s saying Adam’s name but mostly he knows he’s just babbling.

Adam’s fingers bottom out and he stays there for a moment, lets Dillon adjust and calm down a bit before he wiggles them a little inside him. Dillon sucks in a ragged breath and forces his eyes open, forces himself to look up at Adam. He's smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners with kindness and all Dillon can do is gape up at him until he wiggles his fingers again and Dillon gasps desperately.

Adam doesn't make him talk for a blissful few moments, just rocks his fingers in and out, so slow and careful that Dillon can barely stand it. He drifts on the feeling; he thinks maybe he's making sounds, can't really hear himself over the rush of white noise thrumming in his ears. The stretch is good, it's _so_ good and for a moment he closes his eyes and he doesn't think at all.

And then Adam hums again, spreads his fingers inside him so wide that his eyes roll back under their lids and he has to clutch at the sheets again.

“ _So_ ,” says Adam again, and Dillon slits his eyes open. “What else did you miss?”

Dillon works his mouth open and shut a couple of times, wets his lips as best as he can. “Y-your, ah-,” He has to stop to pant, can't bring himself to make the words that he knows Adam wants to hear. His eyes flick between Adam’s face and Adam’s cock, jutting thick and proud from his body. Adam smiles.

“My what, Dillon?” he asks sweetly.

Dillon groans. “Your cock,” he grits out. “I missed your cock, so much.”

Adam's smile widens and goes a bit crooked. His fingers rock so deep into Dillon that Dillon yelps.

“That's bigger than yours too, isn't it?” he murmurs, reaching up to wrap the fingers of his free hand around his own cock. Dillon's mouth starts to water again.

“Yeah,” he breathes. His vision is tunneling a bit and words are difficult. “It is, it is.”

Dillon can't take his eyes off Adam's cock, watches him run his relaxed hand up the length of it and hears him sigh when he tightens his grip around the flushed head.

“You're so little, Dillon,” Adam says lowly, stroking himself once more before letting go and pressing his palm against Dillon's dick, pressing it down against his stomach. Dillon is shaking now, fists still clenched in the sheets. “Dillon and his sweet, little dick. How do you manage?”

Dillon moans, loud and embarrassed.

“So small,” Adam goes on, pulling his fingers almost free of Dillon's hole and then pushing back in, achingly slow and steady until sparks explode in Dillon’s vision and he almost can’t breathe with it. He’s gasping for air, can’t focus on Adam’s face anymore. He thinks if Adam were to press in once more, if he were to just wrap his hand around Dillon’s dick, he’d come immediately.

He moans again, turns his face away into the pillow.

Adam laughs and the sound isn’t mean at all, he sounds so kind and sincere and Dillon manages to roll his head back to look up at Adam.

“Alright?” Adam hums, and Dillon nods shakily.

Then his hand comes up and wraps around Dillon’s dick and Dillon flinches, can feel his fists trembling where they’re clutching the sheets. He doesn’t come though, can’t come with how firmly Adam is holding him.

“I can barely see your little dick with my hand around it, sweetheart,” Adam whispers. He rocks his fingers forward, strokes Dillon’s cock once. And then Dillon is coming all over himself, screaming and shaking through his orgasm.

He thinks maybe he blacks out for a minute.

When he’s able to open his eyes again, Adam is casually licking come off of one big hand and Dillon thinks if he weren’t so boneless his dick would be twitching with interest again. Adam smiles at him when he sees him looking and very gently pulls his fingers out of Dillon. Dillon sucks in a weak breath at the loss, blinks blearily up at Adam as he crawls up next to him.

“You aren’t,” and Dillon has to clear his throat, he must’ve been screaming the whole time he was coming because his voice is _raw_ \- “you aren’t going to fuck me?”

“Later, love,” Adam mumbles, gathering Dillon up into his arms, up against his broad, warm chest. “Tomorrow morning. Yeah?”

Dillon hums thankfully and buries his face in Adam’s neck. Adam is still hard, cock pressing up against Dillon’s stomach. He almost feels bad but he’s so tired and so comfortable and he can return the favor tomorrow, he reasons. He yawns and Adam pulls him a bit tighter to him.

Dillon passes out seconds later, exhausted and warm and content.


End file.
